Site Policy
This page is about editing rules on the Lab rats fan wiki.Before editing please read #Beacuse this is about Lab rats fanfiction you can use your imagination but it does have boundaries #If you decide to make a new character please do 'not make him all powerful.'beacuse thats boring if you make him indestructable whats the point of you making him he cant be beat so dont unless you have my blessing. #If you decide to make a new episode do not make it contain any inapropriate content such as sex,drugs,bad language etc...If you do the page will be deleated. # No expiliptic material like ex.he chins him to the wall and cuts him open with a chainsaw.Younger wievers may be on this wiki and can get scared by such material. #Please if you do not approve of a page being deleted go discuss it with are admins or me #You can use material if your a fan of Brase you can make a fanfic that they go on a date and have a nice walk in the moon lite but no sex,drugs blood gore etc... #There can be a limited number of characters and plots do not go making a page characters just beacuse you are bored. #Do not change original material like a original mission by the creaters of Lab Rats example:In speed trapped Leo gets trapped in Davenports new car do not go change the plot like Marcus falls down a cliff or Shoots Leo with hes heat vision and Leo ends up at the hospital.You can make a cotinue of the original episode based on fanfic but not change the original plot. #You can make crossovers but not add characters from other shows into this one example:make a crossover that Jack from KIckin it that he is Adam,Brees and Chases long lost brother. #It doesnt mean that if a contributor makes a character named Jack that that applies to rule number 9 he just maked a character named Jack that doesnt mean Jack from kickin it if a person reports you that you made a character named Jack go to a 'Admin or me.'And we will discuss. #You can make a character that is portrayed by Leo Howard and give him the name Jack but not that Jack from kickin it make diffrences between the characters make you fanmade character had a diffrent past is evil things like that. #'FOLLOW ALL OF THE RULES WRITEN ABOVE IF YOU BRAKE THEM YOU WILL GET A WARNING TO MANY WARNINGS AND YOUR BANNED,ALSO RESPECT THE ADMINS AND ALL OTHER AUTHORITY LIKE THE CREATOR OF THIS WIKI AND ADMINS!!!!. ' #The WARNINGS!: you will get five warnings before you will be baned!Any problems with that 'keep e'm to your selves o.k ' *'''You '''will get 5 warnings if you are a registered user. *But if you are not a registered user you will get 1 warning and then baned. 14. All new pages have to be run and approved by admins,and finally through me.